In the field of furniture, the use is known of snap-acting hinges that are adapted to allow the rotation of a closure element about a hinge axis that is substantially horizontal or inclined, such as, for example, those used for opening and closing door leaves on cabinets arranged inside caravans or the like. Such snap-acting hinges comprise two articulated quadrilaterals and are provided with elastic means that are suitably arranged and dimensioned, as described in EP1653029 (in the name of the same inventor as the present application), for keeping the door leaf in the stable closed position in order to prevent its accidental opening during the movement of the caravan and for locking it temporarily in the stable open position, thus preventing the door leaf from automatically returning to the closed position due to its own weight force and colliding, during such movement, with the user.
Such conventional hinges are not devoid of drawbacks including the fact that they require a suitable dimensioning of the elastic means for moving door leaves with different weights. In fact, in caravans, or the like, all the available space is optimized, by seeking to make small containment compartments even in restricted spaces which, necessarily, must be temporarily closed by a corresponding door leaf. Inside the caravan there are therefore door leaves of different sizes and structures with different weights which, if supported when open by hinges provided with the same elastic means, have a different opening angle or a different opening/closing movement. In order to standardize the opening angle or the opening/closing movement for the different door leaves, it is necessary to have elastic means that are suitably dimensioned according to the weight of the door leaf to be supported, thus increasing the production costs and the complexity of managing different components for makers and of the variety of hinges for users.